I Hate Luv Storys
by diamondloveheart
Summary: Bella loves love stories, with her ideal job and perfect boyfriend Jacob. She lives a blissful, dreamy life, one that is interruped by Edward. Based of I Hate Luv Storys The Movie.


**Hi guys. So the last story didn't work out very much and I decided that I try another one. I saw a movie called 'I hate luv storys' and this story is biased on it. It is a Hindi movie and I totally love it. So yea thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

Edward's POV

"This love and all is not my kind of thing do you know till today I have not understood how some people spend their whole lives with one girl. I had already decided I will not waste my life by falling in love" said the guy on the TV.

"So are you trying to say that every boy wants just one thing from every girl?" said the girl. She was hot.

"Right" the guy responded.

Every love story has the exact same story. The hero first runs away from love and then comes running back saying "I love you, I love you and only you, I love you"

God I hate love stories

Bella's POV

But I _love_ love stories, in fact I love everything, these flowers, this season, rain! These colours, pink. Romance, romantic movies. I make sets for these movies. I am an art director. I love my job this filmy world, dramatic stories and the thing I love the most in love stories. In which the heroine turns around in slow motion, when the hero sings and calls out to her.

Edward's POV

I was helping to get the set ready.

"Emotions! I want emotions!" yelled Carlisle.

Stupid these love stories are stories. Even more stupid then that are those people who make these love stories. Today I top the list of these stupid people. I am a stupid director's assistant who is enacting something stupid so that he can.

"Feel I want to feel I want to get the feel?" yelled Carlisle again.

Damit, I am not one of you actors. So don't make me do this. How do they make such stupid films.

Do love stories really exist?

Bella's POV

Of course love stories exist we have a perfect love story. Jacob and me, Jacob my Mr. Right.

"When I saw you I realize. Love means going crazy, Bella" Jacob sang.

Jacob was just perfect so perfect that everyone loved him.

My mom was Italian and dad American after her experiences mom had decided that her son-in-law would be Italian, enter Jacob perfect. He never drank he was good with my mom and dad. Perfect, just perfect.

My mom had just one dream, my wedding. She loved collecting wedding cards. She dreamed that amongst these cards would be my wedding card one day. She was obsessed with marriage. My marriage.

Edward's POV

Marriage

None of this crap for me. I was just not that type of a guy in fact I haven't seen a happy couple till today. Um maybe my grandparents actually no. I just loved one thing! Dating. I date every kind of girl who loves me, who doesn't love me, who does everything else besides loving me or even makes me do things!

Bella's POV

I had just one dream. To work with a director who made the best love stories and that day he called me. My life was perfect and I was so happy.

Edward's POV

Stop yeah! Now leave her and listen to me. Carlisle was a very big movie maker, big hits, big stars, big budgets. Whatever, whatever but these were not my kind of movies, not my scene in fact for me it was like the hell. I was here for just two reasons first my resume and seconds the bar bills.

There was another character in my life...Emmett. My senior in the office and my best friend. Emmett was like a villain for every girl the perfect villain.

He came running to my car holding an egg. I think he was throwing eggs at his ex...Again. Oh Emmett he always does thinks like that.

"Phew I hate it when girls don't listen to me, why you sitting you want me to get beaten up? Lets go" he shouted at me.

Probably, the ex new boyfriend chasing him.

O shit

Speaking of villains Carlisle the villain in my life sent me to watch this romantic movie wanted me to see some aunt's performance casting issues.

Actually he knew how I felt about these movies, stupid asshole, but I did not know that my life would change that day. Just like an old movie I saw her. Her chestnut hair flowing smoothly down her back. She had a orange summer dress and chocolate brown eyes. She turned and looked at me.

"Sir my family is a little small sad the man sitting in one of the sets in the cinema" what the hell was he talking about he had like 12 kids.

"You are alone can you please adjust on that seat there" her pointed to the set next to her.

What's happening? Is this fate? So anyway I went down and sat next to her.

"Hi Edward" I said trying to make conversation. She didn't respond.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bella" she said her voice like tingling bells.

How can you be so beautiful? Bella. I thought.

"Your name is Bella? Seriously?"

Shut up! Edward keep quiet don't say anything keep quiet.

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend?"

"My fiancés name is Jacob"

I could hear mirrors shattering right now. She had a fiancé. Awww My chance gone.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked.

"Can you please be quiet" she whispered.

Change the mood; say something sweet Edward, come on you can do it!

"I bet your those filmy types you love these love stories right"

"Look your spoiling my movie if you are not interested in this movie then just leave" Bella said harshly.

"I cannot go, have you heard of Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Of course he is my favourite director"

"Of course he is your favourite director! I work for him he has sent me here he is mad he had fallen down somewhere in his childhood and hurt his head and since then he has been making love stories"

"Which people love?"

"People are mad"

"This childhood romance childhood sweethearts does this even happen?"

"It happened with us"

"Us"

"Jacob and me"

"You must be kidding me"

Oh God I thought she was really making fun of me that's why I decided that I will keep quiet.

"Seriously you need help you are really really ill you believe in such love stories"

"Just shut up"

"Oh so you believe in ghosts too right a lot of movies are about ghosts"

She got up and walked away. Let her... Man I feel bad I got up from my seat and followed her.

Bella come on. Don't go like that ok why you getting so angry.

I was just joking around come on listen Bella please seriously I cannot watch such a boring movie alone I need your company.

And for that she turned around and said. "Best of luck"

Turned around and walked away.

Ya right. I won't watch a movie without you anyways this was the world's smallest love story.

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it if I get enough reviews than I might continue it if not than I'm not sure. Yea don't forget to REVIEW. **


End file.
